Through Clarity's Eyes
by ForeverSomewhereElse
Summary: First fic guys. Please be nice. Clarity has spent her life on Earth with her five companions. The six of them are from Middle Earth and by some strange twist of fate, they were sent to Earth. Now Clarity remembers nothing of where she is from or who she is, only that her fea calls for her to return. Out running the Feds will lead her home, and to a life she doesn't remember.
1. A Way Back Home

It was back. That sinking feeling when they were near. Blaze had become too angry, his change taking him over before he could stop it, and he knew he had just endangered his family and his Lady. She seemed to not be mad, telling him that it had really only been a matter of time before something like this had happened. She questioned nothing, blamed him for nothing, and simply went about the tasks of keeping them safe. She succeeded for five years hiding them from unwanted eyes and ears, but she felt them coming, and through her they felt it was well. Blaze felt her unease for the first time in five years like the stabbing of a knife through his gut. She quickly went about packing everything they could ever want, as Mountain, River and Forest joined her, stuffing what had been set up in the house into the little charmed bag that their Lady carried. Every book, picture, personal electronic, blanket, piece of clothing and non perishable food was thrown into the bag. Every trace of their life in this house disappeared, and so their Lady's plan was to be put into action.

...

It was hot that night and the five occupants of the house found themselves crammed into one room, trying to get as much sleep as possible before the trackers found them and they had to escape. The wolves slept in their natural form except for Mountain. His arms were wrapped around Lady Clarity, his white hair shone in stark contrast against her moonlit snow white tresses. Her hair was shorter than she had ever remembered it being, but the shoulder length curls framed her face perfectly, it was hard to decide what he liked better. She was sleeping with her favorite black and white polk-a-dot zip up sweatshirt, white tank top and jean shorts. Her black keds were tied and small bag was slung over one shoulder, cutting across her middle. His Lady was ready to flee again to protect them, and he desperately wished that they could end they're running, that he could find a way to bring her home, and out of this place, yet he did not know what magic that would require or how they ended up here in the first place. All he knew was that they were in danger, and a brilliant light flew from his Lady's hand and they were here in this strange new place, where elves and dire wolves did not exist, in a forest near a river and she lay on the ground unmoving. When she finally woke all memories of their home were gone, but her fea longed to be back.

Clarity woke and flew off the bed, Mountain, Forest, River and Blaze following closely behind her, out the window just before the Feds burst through the locked bedroom door. They could hear the shouts to catch them and follow them before they were lost in the forest, but the 5 kept moving, running faster and faster putting more and more distance between them and their would be captors.

Forest did not understand why his Lady let out such a shout until he caught up with her and saw the orcs standing before them and he knew they were home, how he did not know, but that question would have to wait till later, for his Lady was now in danger.

...

"These people have got to be the ugliest people I have ever seen!" Clarity exclaimed laughing.

"My Lady, these are not people, these are orcs." Mountain replied, chuckling slightly at his Lady and her familiar antics.

"Oh.. OH. Hmm, we are back in Middle Earth then. I wonder how that happened." Clarity replied.

"If I may, my Lady, I think we have other problems right now." Mountain told her.

"Yes, I can see that my friend."

"What a pretty little Elleth so far from the borders of the two elven realms" came the snickering reply of the orc Clarity deemed as the leader.

"Lets eats her last, save the best for last." came the reply of what Clarity could only deem as the ugliest orc in the group, which seeing as they were all hideous, meant this one really had been handed the short end of the ugly stick.

Clarity smiled, "Awe, but we have company my friend. Six warriors coming from the tree line in front of us, and six coming from the tree line behind us. They plan to wait and watch, before coming to our aid. They think us strange."

Blaze growled, _How dare they stand back when our Lady is being threatened! The cowards!_ He projected in the link established through their Lady's ability.

"We are strange, my friend. Be nice to them. They have yet to harm or insult us." Came his Lady's reply.

_Are you sure you are ready for the fight, My Lady? It has been a long time since you have had to take up arms in such a manner. _Forest thought.

"I'm ready," Came her confident reply as an arrow flew past her head. The wolves growled in anger, but their Lady simply looked at her attacker. "Didn't anyone teach not to interrupt when someone is holding a conversation? If you wish is to die sooner by my blade, I will gladly oblige for that insult."

To Haldir and his wardens, her movements were almost impossible to see, even with their elf eyes. She was fast, faster than anyone he had ever seen, and he was positive that if it was hard for them to make out her movements, the orcs in front of her never saw her attacks coming, and so by the time they fell at her feet another two had already been cut down. The battle that they thought would take an hour lasted all of fifteen minutes and only when the all the bodies of the dead orcs were piled did Haldir and his wardens step out from behind the rocks they were observing the battle from, all six of them sure that the strange elleth and her five wolf companions failed to notice them.

"Awe so half of our creepy stalkers have decided to come out of hiding and talk." the elleth said laughing.

Haldir, schooled his features quickly, sure that no one had noticed his surprise, but his wardens were not so quick and this elicited another laugh from the elleth before them.

"Do not worry, I am sure you are all as shocked as the elves behind the rocks over there are to know that I felt your presence heading towards us, before any of you could tell how many of us there were." With that said she stuck out her hand towards the pile of orcs and blue fire emerged from her hand, burning the bodies into oblivion, and leaving nothing behind, not even a scorch mark upon the grass.

She was dangerous, that much was for certain. Haldir struggled with curiosity to know if she was on their side, to get to know her better and to kill her now where she stood unsuspecting, and of no threat to him, Lothlorien or his Lord and Lady.

The white wolf with blue-gray eyes transformed into a stunning muscular man, standing protectively in front of the elleth. The way the man's eyes glowed could only be a sign that no one would harm their Lady as long as his was there. The four other wolves circled thier Lady growling at Haldir and his wardens, clearly feeling the threat that Haldir had only considered in his mind. The grey wolf with red eyes growled louder stepping forward towards Haldir in a blatant threat.


	2. Meeting Old Friends

The wolf sought to sink his teeth in the arrogant March Warden. _How dare he think such evil thoughts about his Lady_, Blaze growled in his mind, the link their Lady created allowing them all to hear his sentiments, the other dire wolves agreeing.

Blaze step forward again, his growl more menacing than before. His purpose shown through his fire eyes, ready to attack the bastard that thought himself so great he could threaten an innocent woman, even if it had only been in his mind. _Elves¸ _he thoughtbitterly¸_ the wisest of all beings? Bullshit. Try the stupidest of all beings. This will be the end of the arrogant March Warden, his reputation will be gone, injured by a Dire Wolf. _Blaze snarled once more, before he jumped at Haldir, he moved quickly but just grazed the warden as he came down. Turning to pounce again he growled.

_ He is the March Warden, _River snickered through the link.

Blaze growled again, getting ready to pounce when his Lady spoke.

"Blaze, calm yourself my friend. If the March Warden of Lothlorien wants to attack me, he may as is his right. He fears for his Lord and Lady. He has yet to determine if I am a threat or not, and threatening him will not help, my friend. Besides, we both know that if attacked I will not go down without a fight, and if I fall, you can be sure I will take every ellon here with me to the halls of Mandos. However, Lord Haldir is not a kin slayer. He would not have attacked me; he simply has to think of every possible scenario as the March Warden. He is after all the protector of all the elves in Lothlorien." The Lady said with what looked to be the least bit of interest as she was looking around at their surroundings.

Haldir stood watching her, his face the impassive mask he carefully constructed many millennia ago for diplomatic reasons, and to hide the torrent of feelings hidden beneath it. Only his brother's and his Lord and Lady ever saw him when some version of the mask wasn't firmly in place. He now found himself wondering who this Lady was, and how she possessed the power to read his mind. As far as he knew there was only one elleth to possess the power, and that was the Lady Galadriel, not even her daughter Celebrain held this power, no this Lady before him was quite a mystery, and he was determined to piece together who she was, and why she held so much power one could feel it radiate off of her. He looked at the strange elleth again and noted her hair to be dark locks of ebony in the sunlight, and found himself wondering if she was of Elrond's line, or one of the Noldorin elves. His thoughts were interrupted by her musical voice.

"I'm so sorry for my friends here" she said looking at Haldir and it was then that he found himself looking into the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. "I am trying to figure out where we are. That might give Mountain here a good idea of where we should go. Also worry not for your Lord and Lady; they are on their way here. They felt the surge of my power and now wonder who is nearby. Fear not they are in no danger from me."

"You are on the edge of the forests past the mountain pass. We are but a day's ride from Rivendale." Haldir replied.

"An elleth that does not know where she is," Rumil whispered "She must be young, though hopefully not so young that she won't want to have some fun. She is beautiful and strange. I'd say quite the exotic beauty."

Orophin chuckled nodding his head in agreement when a growl came from the grey wolf in front of them.

It was Mountain who spoke however, "Refrain from talking about our Lady as if she is some prize, something to be had and thrown away, as if she is something that you own. We do not disrespect your Lord and Lady by speaking of them in such a discourteous and disgusting way. Next time you speak in such an insulting manner I will not restrain Blaze from permanently removing your larynx." He growled at them.

"Enough," came the ice cold voice of the Lady before them, her voice going from soft rain to blood chilling ice. "Males will talk, that is not of any importance. We need to make for Rivendale. It is not safe out in the open like this." She turned in the direction of where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn rode towards them waiting, in what she vainly hoped would be a few minutes of silence.

"My Lady, they can't speak of you in this way. We are not on Earth any longer, and here you deserve respect! If they knew who you were they would not speak of you in such a way, in fact they would be groveling at your feet right now." Mountain exclaimed, speaking the thoughts of the other four dire wolves present, although she already knew their sentiments through their link. Mountain's outburst was obviously for the Lothlorien wardens present around them.

Clarity signed. Out of the fire and into the frying pan. Now with the orcs dead she hoped that they could calm down, and find some place to rest, however that seemed to not be what the fates had decided on. Fate, that cruel mistress that always led Clarity from one danger to another. She turned back around to face Mountain and the other dire wolves. "Why should they know who I am, if I cannot recall who I am? I have no memory, so I will not ask for a respect I am not sure I am owed. Not until I earn it." Her voice was hard on the last sentence and left no room for further debate, she turned again, waiting patiently for the rulers of Lothlorien and the wardens who remained with them to get to where she was standing.

Haldir stood watching the exchange. Her comments only made him question more who she was, and why would these skin changers follow her so devotedly. He had lived a long life, but had never heard of such a thing before. He beckoned to the other wardens still hiding behind a cluster of rocks. They ran easily to him, Sarthelion going directly to him.

"I have never seen such skill in an elleth before," Sarthelion said to Haldir. "Even I had trouble following her movements. I am sure those orcs did not see her move at all, dead before they could lift an arm to fight back."

"Yes, I saw. She is skilled. The question now is who is she." Haldir replied.

The company stood in silence as they waited for the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien to join them. The dire wolves surrounded Clarity as they waited, ensuring that she would be protected from these other wardens, refusing to allow her to meet any form of danger, even from the elves. The dire wolves knew of the elves history, of the kin slayings and how they swore it would never happen again, and although the kin slayings stopped, and those who participated in it treated as pariahs, the elves had little faith in the immortal race, for they may have stopped killing each other, but in all their wisdom, they allowed evil to live on.

_You trust so little my friends_, their Lady whispered in their link, _can you not try and be a little more trusting? These elves could be our allies and friends. The Lord and Lady may even know who I am. They could answer questions I have._

In all the long years they spent protecting Lady Clarity she had never asked them who she was. It was the bond they had before they were brought to that accursed Earth that held them together, and it had been her love for them, her unwavering trust and loyalty that led her into danger from the despicable Federal Agency that wished to use them as lab rats and lock their Lady away in order to find some way to use her DNA to allow all of those humans to live for eternity. Mountain shuddered again as he thought of the one time the Feds had actually gotten her. He would never forget the fear that spiked through their link as they tied her down to the tables and locked her in a room, so men in white coats could run tests on her. In all the long years of their unwavering friendship, he had never felt such unrelenting fear from her and the dire wolves swore to get her our as soon as possible. Ever since then she hated any form of cage, or prison and could not be in small spaces without the absolute certainty that she could get out. Mountain growled at his thoughts, had they stayed longer in that accursed world he would have ended the lives of every person responsible for making her feel that way, but even as he thought this, he felt the approval from the dire wolves and the disagreement from his Lady. _No, _he thought, _she would not have allowed us to the end the lives of those despicable men. Too pure is her heart, too good, just as she has always been, just like she was when she was here, when she was home, and elves looked to her for protection and wisdom._

The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien finally joined them with the wardens Haldir had left behind to defend them. Lord Celeborn helped his Lady gracefully dismount from her horse, the two a beautiful slivery blond couple, radiating power, wisdom and grace.

"So it was you my friends," Lord Celeborn said to Clarity, "It has been a very long time since I have felt such power. We thought you to be dead. There are not words to express how happy we are to see you have returned to us. Your people will surely celebrate your return."

"Sure does not remember who she is, she does not remember who we are. Her journey to the other world has clouded her mind, removing all traces of this world for her." Lady Galadriel said. "It was magic that locked your memories, perhaps it is magic that will unlock them as well. Mithrandir is supposed to go to Rivendale for Arwen's begetting day celebration. Perhaps he will be able to supply a solution for your memory loss my dear friend."

Clarity smiled, "I must be old then for us to be friends. I'd have to say I'm older than King Thranduril at the very least, though I may be older than that, if the look on Mountain's face is any indication." She finished laughing softly. "Come we must leave of Rivendale now, I sense a dark presence not too far away, and I'd rather be within the safety of Rivendale than out in the open when it passes by."

With that small command, the Lord and Lady gave the order to head to Rivendale, as Mountain shifted into his wolf form again, allowing his Lady to climb on his back. She looked at the wardens who did not have horses and smiled.

"You may ride on the backs of my friends. They are big and two of you should fit. I promise they will be nice." Their Lady commanded.

With that the wardens wearily climbed onto the dire wolves they deemed skin changers and their company was off. All of the wardens watched in amazement at the speed these wolves got to, easily out running the horses. At this rate they would make it to Rivendale far faster than Haldir, Galadriel or Celeborn had anticipated, they could only hope the wolves would stop before Lord Glorfindel's defenses sprang to action and shot them all.


	3. Journey to a Place Forgotten

The dire wolves did not stop until nightfall, their Lady made them slow their pace, for they were too fast for the horses to keep up with. They stopped at the end of the path at the bottom of Caradhras on the other side of the mountain, closest to the road that would leave them to Rivendale. The Lothlorien elves started to setup camp for their Lord and Lady. Clarity pulled out a blanket and a pillow from her tiny bag. The dire wolves went about gathering what wood, sticks or brush they could find at the mountain base to allow her to make a fire, one of them staying by her side at all times. They pushed what they brought back to their camp into a pile with their noses, and their Lady lite the pile with a simple snap of her fingers. The wolves gathered around, Mountain lay down behind his Lady, Blaze and Forest on alert, looking and listening for danger. River lay to Clarity's side, taking his rest before he had to switch to keep watch.

"Do you need some food _mellon nin_?" Lady Galadriel asked.  
"No my friend, we have food. Would you like to try something? I have chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers. I was going to make s'mores." When looking at the confusion upon the Lady of Light's face, she replied, "It's food from the other world. People make them when they are camping. Here try this" she said making the s'more and handing it to the Lady of Light.  
"This is strange looking my friend" Galadriel said, taking a bite, she smiled, "but it is delicious. Tell me how do you make these marshmallows and graham crackers?"  
Clarity shrugged, "I am sure I have a recipe somewhere with my collection of books" she said laughing.  
"The two most beautiful elleth laughing at sunset, what a glorious feast for the eyes," Celeborn said, sitting behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist, depositing her into his lap. "What is that you are eating meleth?"  
"A s'more, _meleth nin_," Galadriel said as she gave Celeborn half of it.  
"It is delicious, Galadriel. Did you make this _mellon nin_?" Celeborn asked.  
"Yes," came Clarity's reply. She yawned and stretched out, putting her pillow on Mountain and wrapping her blanket around herself. "I am sorry my friends, but I am exhausted. Sleep well."

The sun set and the moon slowly crept into the sky. It was a full moon, and more radiant than Haldir remembered. He looked towards his Lord and Lady again, one of the wolves, the brown one with green eyes laid behind them, allowing for his Lord to lay more comfortably with his Lady in his arms. The night was quite, and he kept tracking the moon, as sleep evaded him. It was when the moon was in the middle of the sky, bathing their camp in her ethereal light did he notice the change. When the moonbeams fell upon Lady Clarity's ebony curls did the tresses start to turn white, almost glowing with the very light from the moon.

It was then Haldir started to piece together parts of history he had long forgotten, about the elleth warrior who fought in the battle against Morgoth, and the War of the Ring with the Last Alliance of men and elves, when Islduir cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. She was supposedly one of the oldest elves to live in Middle Earth at any one time, and she was far older than Galadriel or Celeborn. She glowed with the light from the tree of light before it was destroyed. She was lived through what most in Middle Earth called history, for her they were memories. It was long after the battle against Morgoth and long before the War of the Ring, on a long forgotten adventure and through a battle lost in history that left her mortally wounded, that she was touched by the light of the moon and the stars, graced by them, and healed. It was then she got the name that all would know throughout Middle Earth, Ellerina, or star-crowned. She was the most famous of elleth in the history of Arda, for she did not die for loving a men, like Luthien and Beren, nor was the Lady of Light, but she was a member of the council of light, and it was after one of their gatherings when she was leaving Rivendale that she disappeared from the world, vanished before their very eyes, and the nameless malice that attacked her, left as quickly as it appeared. It is told that all that was left of Queen Ellerina and her loyal dire wolf guards was a mithril ring on a mithril chain of the necklace with the jewel of her house given to her by the High Kings of the Noldor, and her mithril crown naming her the Queen of Star Crossed Mountains, where her people dwelled before she vanished. She did not know who she was, and that simple fact was once known was going to change everything.

"My Lord March Warden," came a musical voice, but Haldir was far too lost in his slumber to pay attention to it said, "Lord Haldir," it came again, and fought to come to consciousness, when he felt the touch of a soft silk like hand upon his cheek, "Haldir it is time to wake up." He opened his eyes to look into the emerald jewels that could only be the eyes of Queen Ellerina. Those eyes stole his breathe away, not simply because of their beauty as they reflected the sun, but because he realized that there was a slight film over them like one would find if one was blind.

Before his sleep ridden mind was able to clear and stop him from saying what he thought out loud, he said, "You have no sight. You are blind." When he realized what he said Haldir quickly apologized but not before those who were awake had heard him.

"You notice much my Lord March Warden. Yes, I am blind. From what I was told it happened when I disappeared. The journey to the other world was not kind to me." Clarity replied.

_Do not feel sorry for me Haldir Finalfinion, for I may have lost my ability to use my eyes, I have gained the Sight. Unlike your Lady, I need no mirror, these visions come to me when I least expect it, or at my will, if it is indeed the will of the Valar. Even blind I see more than those with eye sight._ Clarity said in his mind.

"It is time we continued our journey. The shadow I noticed last night has tracked us. They are hiding from the sunlight for now, but we will be safe in Imladris. I suggest we stop only when necessary. My dire wolves can get us there faster than you could normally travel. I suggest that we give them the heaviest parcels and those who have to walk to ride on them. This will lighten the load of the horses and hopefully allow them to keep up. If we travel at the pace I had in mind I hope to get to Imladris tonight." Clarity said.

"Impossible _mellon nin_," Celeborn said. "Imladris is 16 days from here on foot. It usually takes up 10 to get there my horseback."

"Then we travel as fast as possible." Came her response, "I wish to find us in the safety of Imladris before the weeks end."

It was with that command that the Lothlorien elves found themselves pushing their mounts faster and harder than ever before. They rested little and as infrequently as possible. It was then that the contingent of elves found themselves riding towards Imladris on the seventh day of their journey, too tired to realize that they had passed the scouts without so much as a word, only to have the elves on patrol getting ready to face an enemy quickly approaching them.

"_Daro_" came the command from Haldir, "We have passed their scouts and to quickly for them to notice who we are, we cannot proceed at this speed, they will think us the enemy."

"It is too late _mellon nin_" came Clarity's reply. "They are here."


	4. Recalling the Past

Lord Glorfindel was informed that a large contingent of people were riding fast and hard towards Imladris. His scouts were not able to discern who it was that was heading towards them and the Captain of the Watch gave out the order to head them off. If the enemy really had found a way into the Hidden Valley, Glorfindel would have as many of them killed before they reached the city.

"Callon, Rion." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, Captain" the two Ellyn replied.

"Send word to Lord Elrond. All guards are to prepare for battle. Should the enemy get past us here, the city must be protected. The enemy will not breach the walls. Is this understood?"

"Yes Captain"

"Rion, Callon, you two are in charge should I not make it back," Glorfindel told the warriors.

"Yes Captain. We understand," Callon said.

The two Imladris guards left their Captain and ran their mounts as fast as they could go. The city was their priority, but both guards sent prayers to the Valar to protect their brothers and to quickly release their fear from the Halls of Mandos should their lives be lost.

It was after this that Glorfindel found himself and his warriors hiding bows drawn and ready to shoot, that he heard the familiar voice of Haldir, the March Warden of Lothlorien, call out for his company to stop. Glorfindel whistled a code to let his warriors know that the company before them was friends and not the enemy.

Glorfindel moved to appear before the group just in time to hear a woman say "It is too late _mellon nin_. They are here."

Glorfindel stepped out moving in front of the company. He could feel the eyes of Haldir's wardens locking on to him, assessing quickly if he was a threat to their Lord and Lady who traveled with them. It was then he noticed the elleth atop a white dire wolf. He emerald eyes never moved, never scanned the area or assessed him, but by her strange clothing and the way she held herself that she was in fact a warrior. Glorfindel unconsciously took a step forward, the elleth's face seemingly familiar to him. A loud growl came from the grey wolf, while the white one she rode upon snarled at the grey one.

_It has been a long time and yet he does not recall our Lady. _Blaze growled in their minds. _How blatantly disrespectful! How dare he act in such a manner!_

Mountain snarled at Blaze. _Your temper is getting the better of you. It is a shock to see her again. His mind is not putting the pieces together yet. Calm yourself before you embarrass our Lady._

Forest snickered, his green eyes looking at the Gondolin warrior. _Our Lady named him accurately. Blaze is perfect for his temper._

River rolled his blue eyes at them. _Last we saw him, Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, had fallen in Gondolin after killing a Balrog. He has been reborn. His memories of his past life will not be as strong. It is understandable that he is not recalling our Lady very quickly._

Their Lady sat quickly during this exchange. Her eyes moved towards the ellon in question, allowing for her senses to wash over him, but it was his fea that seemed familiar, like it was calling to her, calling her home. This realization came with an intense pain behind her eyes, the pressure building before it exploded, blood pouring from her mouth and leaking from her eyes as her Sight pulled her into a vision she soon realized was her past. Small pieces of a past millennia long started to play themselves before her eyes. It was like the pulling of a loose thread from a knot. Tug on it and soon the knot begins to unravel.

The images spun before her eyes of the time she spent with the Gondolin warrior. She helped build the great elven city of Gondolin, was there when the Gondolin warrior was born, had spent years visiting the city, defending it while she was there and finally had seen as what was once one of the greatest cities in all of Arda fall to fire and ruin at the hands of King of the Balrogs. She had been there that day after coming for a visit to see the Gondolin Lords Echilion and Glorfindel for her friendship with the two warriors ran deep. She had seen the Balrogs lay waste to the city, had fought beside the two Gondolin warriors and had taken down 5 of those servants of Morgoth before she saw Echilion fall after his battle with the King of the Balrogs, taking the servant of evil with him in death. She had run to his side, holding his hand as his fea was called to the Halls of Mandos. It was the sound of the building behind her crumbling down that had drawn her from her grief and sent her running through the city to find Glorfindel. She ran as the fire closed around her, as the air she drew into her lungs was thick with smoke, and yet she pushed her body to run faster and faster only to see her friend fall, claiming the life of the last Balrog in the city. She ran faster getting to him in time to catch him as he fell. She cradled the warrior in her arms, speaking to him in Quenya, telling him that in the Halls of Mandos he would find a peace he had not known here, and that when he was reborn he would live in Valinor far away from the pain and destruction he had known in this life. She had watched as his fea left his body. The sky had opened up, rain pouring from the sky, lighting and thunder cracking as she let out a scream so loud and filled with anguish that those few warriors who had survived the battle for the city had felt her anger and sadness, so loud that those who had fled the city through the secret tunnels had heard and felt the force of her emotions, had known that many had lost their lives to allow them to escape but that the battle with the Balrogs was finally over. The last vision she had was of her in a painting, done by one of the warriors who had survived that awful battle, of her screaming at the sky, the body of Glorfindel in her arms and the description of the power felt radiating off her. It was this scene that the warriors in the city had witnessed that had made even more famous. For it depicted the famous Queen upon her knees grieving for the lost fear of her kin. Ironically, it was not her feats of killing 5 Balrogs during the fall of Gondolin that was remembered.

She came from her visions to find herself in Mountain's arms and the voices of some of the elves present calling him a skin changer.

"I am alright _mellon nin_. You need not worry." Clarity told him.

"My Lady, you started bleeding from your eyes and nose. Please, let one of the healers look at you" Mountain pleaded with his Lady.

"No. I am fine." Was the only reply he got before she stood. She walked over to Glorfindel stopping only for a moment when Lady Galadriel put her hand on her shoulder. The company of elves around them did not know what their exchange was, but by the expression of Lord Celeborn's face, they took it to be something good, for the Lord was smiling a little to himself, some of the stress he had seemed to have when they first encountered the strange elleth lifting from his shoulders.

"Queen Ellerina. It has been a long time since I have seen you," Glorfindel called out to the ebony haired elleth as she walked towards him.

Murmurs ran through the company as Glorfindel named the strange elleth. Queen Ellerina of the Star Crossed Mountains had been lost to the world by a nameless malice, and yet here she was standing before them the proud warrior she was said to be. There was no trace of the elleth who moments ago fell from the skin changers back, bleeding from her nose and eyes.

"We have not seen each other since the fall of Gondolin my Lord. I am glad to see you have been reborn _mellon nin_. Though it saddens me to know that the Valar have sent you back. My deepest wish for you when you fell that dreadful day was for you to live in Valinor in peace. I had hoped you would not grace these shores again in your second life. It seems that the Valar had other plans for you, an important task perhaps."

"I was tasked with the protection of Lord Elrond's family. Come _mellon nin_ we have must to catch up on and I am sure Lord Elrond and Mithrandir will be glad to see you." Glorfindel said. He held out his arm to elven queen and it was by the sight of the two magnificent elves walking into the city that the warriors on alert were greeted by that day. All wondering who the elleth was and sending prayers to the Valar that it was not the enemy who had found their way so close to the Hidden Valley.


	5. Unlocking Memories

Lord Elrond had been alerted by his daughter Arwen that Glorfindel was back within the city limits. He knew this meant that the large contingent of people the scouts had seen had not been the enemy, and although Elrond had reassured his people that this was indeed not the case because Vilya had not detected any evil energy, he could not tell his people who was traveling to Imladris. Vilya had detected a strong magical presence Elrond had assumed that this was the same reaction Vilya had to his in-laws, however, he quickly recognized the difference, like the power signature was different, but somehow familiar to him. Quickly pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind Elrond had prepared himself for the strange visitor and headed to the entrance of his manor where he met his sons and daughter on the stairs.

Elrond immediately recognized Lord Haldir, the March Warden of Lothlorien with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Haldir's brother's Rumil and Orophin were within the group of wardens that had brought his in-laws to Imladris. Elrond's eyes were scanning for Glorfindel when his eyes landed on the dire wolves behind the Lothlorien contingent. His mind raced with possible explanations as to why dire wolves would be with them, but nothing he came up with sounded plausible.

It was when his son Elladan asked him if he knew why wolves were traveling with his grandparents that Elrond finally saw Glorfindel and began to descend the stairs, only to stop short. His eyes traveled the elleth walking arm in arm with Glorfindel and Elrond found himself thinking his eyes were tricking him.

Lady Ellerina had not been seen in centuries and yet here she stood walking and laughing with Glorfindel, the dark ebony curls shorter than he remembered them ever being and he emerald eyes lighting up and crinkling at the edges like they used to when she used to talk with his King, Erienion Gil-Galad.

The pair had finally gotten to the stairs and Clarity bowed to Lord Elrond and his children.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Lady Clarity, though I believe I am better known for a different name. You can call me Queen Ellerina if you wish, though I have not been called by that name in many years." Clarity told The Lord of Imladris. His face looked familiar and she had the notion that he was only a half of a whole, a part of a pair, when her eyes landed on his twin sons. _Twins! That's it. Mountain, I knew him before didn't I? Was he a twin?_

_Yes, my Lady. You did know him and he was infact a twin. His brother Elros you also knew, and he was the King of numenor. _Mountain replied with their mind link.

Lord Elrond had finally recovered from the shock of seeing her and realized that she did not remember him. "It is nice to see you again _mellon nin_. I hope while you are hear we can heal your mind, so you have access to all of your memories again."

" I do not believe it is an injury my Lord." Came Clarity's reply. "I believe it is magic. A dark magic that had blocked these memories. The same dark magic that stole me from this world."

"Mithrandir is here. Perhaps with him, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and myself, we could overcome this dark magic to allow the unlocking of your memories. Though perhaps some rest, a bath and some food before then." Elrond said.

"I would love a bath my Lord, thank you" Clarity said, and with that she was on her way, following a servant to her chambers.

Clarity could not remember a bath ever feeling so great. The dirt and grime was easily coming off of her body thanks to the elven soups and her hair was finally not a tangled knot of nonsense. She stood from the bath, drying herself and putting on shorts and a tank top climbed into bed. She knew nothing but sleep until she was woken the next day, by a servant telling her that Lord Elrond would like to see her. The servant had offered to help her dress, but Clarity had declined. The nice elleth then left a dress for her on the bed, and a box that Lord Elrond had told her was Clarity's.

The dress was more form fitting than Clarity thought it would have been and far more low cut, although it bore a familiarity she could not place.

_It is yours my Queen._ Mountain stated in her mind.

_Was it always so low cut?_ Clarity asked him.

_No, My Lady._ Mountain said looking away.

Clarity looked down at her chest and then into the mirror. _They must have gotten bigger_ she thought. Shrugging her shoulders so looked to the box on the dresser and opened the lid. Within it lay a mithril chain with a ring and a pendant in the shape of the symbol of her house. She lifted it and put it around her neck. Next she worked with her hair. It was too short to put up really, for her ebony curls only reached a little below her chin, so she braided the parts of her hair in the front that always fell into her eyes, securing them and lifted the mithril crown that was in the box. She let her Sight reach out and looked at the reflection of herself in her mind, the mirror working much the same way it would have if she was not blind.

_I look well enough I suppose._ Clarity thought.

_You look like the Elven Queen, you are my Lady,_ Mountain replied.

With that Clarity left her room, navigating the hallways and letting her power lead the way to where Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir were. Finally coming to what she suspected was Elrond's study, Clarity knocked on the door and opened the door.

"Lady Ellerina, so nice to see you today," Elrond told her.

"I am sorry that I slept the day away yesterday," Was Clarity's reply.

"_Mellon nin_, Mithrandir thinks that with my help we could break the dark spell blocking your memories," Galadriel told her.

"It may be painful though," Mithrandir told Clarity, looking her in the eyes.

"Pain is not something I am unfamiliar with, Mithrandir. If you think you can recover my memories than I am more than willing to let you try," came the Queen's reply. It was then that Mithrandir was reminded of why the Dire Wolves followed her so earnestly, of why they chose to follow her out of all others. She was loyal like they were, she did not shy away from what must be done, and the threat of pain would not deter her from the goal of regaining what she had lost. They followed her because she was strong. Even so, he felt he had to warn her.

"If you regain your memories, who you were and who you are may be in conflict. Your two selves may fight for dominance and if you cannot reconcile with this, you may be lost the darkness that plagues your mind," Mithrandir warned her.

"The darkness does not scare me Mithrandir. I have faced darkness before, and although I may not be able to recall all of my memories of fighting the Shadow I know I can conquer is again. I do not fear the Shadow Mithrandir, what I fear is letting it win without fighting. Do what you have to, I have the strength to win this battle," Clarity replied.

Mithrandir nodded, standing up and walking over to his staff. "I will need your help my Lords and Lady. I will have to advise that we move to the House of Healing."

With that they all stood and walked somberly to the House of Healing. Clarity laid down on a bed and looked to Mithrandir.

"Lady Galadriel will be the access point to your mind for me. She will have to have a very strong connection for this to work, so her hand will be on your head. Lords Celeborn and Elrond are both gifted with magic which will aid in my own, but they will have to hold you down. Then I will start the spell, and if all goes well your memories will be recovered," Mithrandir told her.

Clarity nodded. Lords Elrond and Celeborn came to the bed. Elrond grabbed her legs and Celeborn her shoulders as Mithrandir started to chant in a language she did not know or maybe she simply did not remember. Clarity was not sure how long it took for the spell to drag her into the deepest parts of her mind, but it felt like hours and when she was finally submerged in the darkness the pain started. It was a kind of ebbing pain, coming and going like waves crashing upon the shore, but like all things the pain grew crashing into her faster and faster with more force each time until the pain was unbearable as she fought against the shadow in her mind and the pain of tearing from her being.

Mithrandir was surprised when she did not cry out for hours as he worked to defeat the shadow in her mind, so when she screamed in agony those in the House of Healing jumped. Mithrandir had heard the cries of pain before, but this was on an entirely different level. They reverberated into his very being, they seeped into his bones, and they melded into his soul. Torture was not the word he would have used to describe what they were doing to the Queen laying on the bed, and now the word seemed to pathetic of an attempt to describe what was happening.

It was Elrond shout of surprise to see the bruising appear on her cheeks, neck, arms and legs as her body arched and fought against those restraining it. Shock was reflected in the eyes of each ruler when blood began to pour from her nose, eyes and ears, visual markers of the pain she was feeling. And it lasted for hours.

Clarity was not sure how long she fought the shadow in her mind, a battle of wills, as she sought to sort the memories that were unlocking themselves, but the expelling of the shadow came with a sharp and searing pain more unbearable then anything she had felt in her long life. If the pain she felt before had been waves, the pain she felt now was a tsunami taking over her body. The last she remembered was the pain and then nothing and she welcomed the nothingness.

Five days passed. Then ten. Then two weeks. Then a third. Finally on the fifth day of the fourth week the star crowned queen opened her eyes, much to the relief of her loyal dire wolves who had camped out in the House of Healing, never leaving her side and growling at anyone who was not Lord Elrond that tried to attend to her.

Light. It was the first thing she recalled when she came to and it was this very fact that had her sitting up faster than she probably should have. Light. She could actually _see_ light. Though her eye sight was still bad she could make out colors and blobs and when held basically in her face, Clarity could see her hands. Relief was what she felt next. Her mind seemed intact and she did not seem to feel at war with her "two selves" as Mithrandir had stated she might. In fact she simply felt like she was whole.

Clarity looked at her friends, her loyal companions was they followed her thoughts, "I am find my friends. I am whole for the first time in hundreds of years. My eye sight is coming back to me and maybe Mithrandir and Galadriel can give me some insight on when it will completely return. We are home my friends, we are safe and I am healed." With that she stood to get dressed, noting that someone had changed her clothing and bathed her probably early this morning. Clarity changed, replacing her mithril crown and necklace. She stood at the door reading the thoughts of her dire wolves as they noted she stood like a queen, like she had so many centuries before, their queen was back.

_Indeed I am_, Clarity thought, and with that opened the door, ready to face the world once again.

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**So I know I haven't updated in awhile and I know the chapter is short, but I wanted to get at least something in before finals started next week. Luckily I will be done with those next Friday so hopefully that means you will get another chapter next week or the early the week after that as long as the inspiration fairy decides to visit and nothing gets in the way of me updating time wise.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading and for those who review thank you as well! :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**ForeverSomewhereElse**_


End file.
